


Monopoly

by storytelling-reader (storytelling_reader)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytelling_reader/pseuds/storytelling-reader
Summary: On a rainy day in the Avengers Tower, you get bored, so Wanda and Natasha come up with a plan to get you together with Steve, who you happen to have a crush on.





	Monopoly

"Hey, Y/N. What are you up to?" Wanda asked, peering at you from where you were perched on the couch. You groaned and flopped onto your side.

"I'm so bored!" you whined, looking up at Wanda.

She sat down beside you, just as Nat walked into the room. 

"Let me guess: you're bored," she said to you. You murmured your agreement and stared at the wall in annoyance, which is why you missed her devious grin, which Wanda shared. Nat sat down in front of you. "I think I have an idea," she told you.

 

"Wait!" you hissed at your friends, stopping them from strolling through the door nonchalantly. They both looked back at you with false innocence all over their faces. "I thought that we were going to play a board game."

"We are, Y/N," Nat agreed.

"And Steve is going to join us," Wanda added. You groaned softly and ran your fingers through your Y/H/C hair. "Come on, Y/N, you've had a crush on him for forever! Even if you don't make a move, you can at least talk to him!"

Nat nodded her agreement as you gaped at them. "He's asked both of us if he did something to scare you off," she shared. "You need to start spending some time with him, if only to help reassure him that you don't hate him."

You sighed. "There's no way for me to get out of this, is there?"

"Nope." Wanda and Nat shook their heads before marching you into the room.

Steve looked up at the three of you in surprise, before his warm blue eyes focused on you. "Hi, Y/N. How are you?"

"I-I'm good. How are you?" you managed, working to keep a blush off of your face. Steve smiled and ducked his head slightly before meeting your eyes again.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking. Now, whats this I was hearing about board games?" Glad to have the awkward moment out of the way, you took a seat beside Steve, doing your best to ignore the looks Wanda and Nat were giving you while Steve was busy reading through the instructions of the game.

 

Wanda and Nat had found reasons to excuse themselves hours ago, leaving you and Steve sitting across from one another, battling over properties on the Monopoly board. You had just rolled the dice, and groaned when you saw where you had landed. Park Place, one of Steve’s properties and easily one of the most expensive on the board.

Steve chuckled at your dismay. “Looks like you owe me rent.” You stuck your tongue out at him and carefully counted out the money. He rose an amused eyebrow at the annoyed expression on your face before tentatively asking, “Why don’t you like me?”

Your head jerked up and you stared at him incredulously. “’Why don’t I like you?’” you repeated. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No, I’m not,” Steve maintained. “Whenever we’re in the same room, you can barely look at me, and unless Wanda or Natasha make you, you won’t talk to me.”

“Steve,” you murmured, “I don’t avoid you because I don’t like you, I avoid you because I…” you trailed off.

“Because you what?” Steve prodded gently.

You paused momentarily before you promptly blurted out “Imayormaynothaveaverysmallactuallyverybigcrushonyou.” A blush overtook your face and you looked down, staring at the Monopoly board.

Steve mumbled something, and you looked up at him. When he noticed your curious gaze, he said it again, slightly louder. “Would you like to get dinner sometime?” Seeing your surprised look, he added, “Its not just because you said that. I’ve actually wanted to ask you out for a while.”

“Oh,” you said, at a loss for words. Finally, you nodded, a small smile spreading across your face. “I would love to get dinner with you.”

“Oh, great!” Steve cheered, a slight blush tinging his cheeks. 

The rest of your game passed by quickly, with jokes and flirtatious remarks flying between you.

The next morning when you told Wanda and Nat what had happened, they both grinned like schoolgirls and ushered you to your room to get you ready for your date.


End file.
